While wheeled exercise platforms are by no means a recent innovation in the exercise equipment area of technology, their usage to date has been virtually restricted to horizontal or only slightly inclined surfaces, as is adequately represented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,393.
The basic principle employed in devices of this type is the moveable support of a portion of the users body along a generally horizontal plane, whereby the user is assisted in extending and retracting their torso in a generally horizontal plane.
As a result of the foregoing situation, most of the prior art devices have been concerned solely with the toning or development of the users upper torso, and as a consequence have failed to recognize that the basic structure can be slightly modified by the addition of a separate structural element that may be optionally associated with the basic structure, and/or a portion of the users body to vastly expand the utilitarian aspects of the wheeled platform per se.